Most conventional power generation involves engines and motors. However, these technologies generally require combustible material (e.g., fuel, oil and/or coal) and expensive equipment (e.g., in terms of purchase price and maintenance costs). In addition, such material and equipment may consume a lot of space, requiring use of a large amount of ground are or real estate and driving up costs. Furthermore, these technologies may cause air and noise pollution and global warming. As a result, there is a need for more efficient and more reliable technologies for propelling vehicles and producing energy and/or electricity.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.